


The Kids Are Sleeping

by KimTanAnukite



Series: Monsta x One Shots [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Showki Bingo, monsta x parents, the other members are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 17:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimTanAnukite/pseuds/KimTanAnukite
Summary: Kihyun waits for Hyunwoo to arrive home and prepares him dinner and their relationship builds up from there





	The Kids Are Sleeping

Hyunwoo slowly opened the door to the dormitory and noticed some lights on. It was two in the morning and their schedule for that day would start earlier than usually due to comeback preparations. He had spent their last free day checking that the choreography for their new single was perfect before the rest of the group started learning it.

He made his way to the kitchen were he found one of his band mates sitting on the island in the middle of the room with his back to the door, writing something on his phone.

"Kihyun," the smaller man turned in a start, and smiled at him with sleepy eyes. "Why are you still up?"

"I was waiting for you, hyung. You hungry?" he asked as he started preparing something for the leader to eat.

Nodding, Hyunwoo sat down and put his stuff on the chair next to him. "Thanks Kihyun-ah."

"No problem," he placed the food in front of the oldest and stayed there.

"You can go to sleep now, I'll clean up once I'm finished eating."

Kihyun was about to protest but Hyunwoo gave him a warning look.

"I'll wake up early to help you with breakfast," he promised.

"Don't need to, hyung; it's Hyungwon's turn. Could you wake him up for me, though? He's been mastering the art of ignoring my methods to get him out of bed."

Hyunwoo smiled warmly, "of course. Now go get some rest. We have a long day ahead."

The main vocal nodded holding back a yawn, "good night, hyung." And without a warning Kihyun hugged him before going out of the kitchen.

Skinship within the group was normal and common in front of the cameras, and at home it usually came from the rappers and Minhyuk, but besides motherly actions towards the others it was rare coming from Kihyun, especially towards Hyunwoo and Wonho.

It was a week later that Hyunwoo came late home and found Kihyun waiting for him at the kitchen again. He could have prepared noddles by himself, but the mother of the group didn't trust him to do it since he had been caught eating uncooked-expired ramyeon.

"Thank you, Kihyunnie."

The mom of the group declined Hyunwoo's order to go to sleep before him. "I am grocery shopping tomorrow, anything on particular you'd like me to buy or cook?"

Hyunwoo looked at him surprised, Kihyun was just as busy as most of the members and yet he wanted to do house chores and take care of their meals when they could just have someone else do it for them.

"I saw Changkyun looking at pictures of Hamburgers today, I don't have schedule tomorrow afternoon.. maybe we could grill some on the garden."

"Perfect. Then I'll bring all we need, and some of that meat you like too, hyung. We have some money to spare on food."

Hyunwoo started daydreaming about said food and didn't notice Kihyun had come closer to him. It was the younger's laughter that brought him back.

"You finished?" He took the bowl from Hyunwoo and placed it on the sink. "Jooheon's washing the dishes this morning. I better go to bed now and get some sleep.. Good night, hyung."

And once again he hugged the leader, only this time Hyunwoo hugged him back, even if it only lasted a few seconds.

The members of Monsta X could be very loud sometimes, but Hyunwoo loved the atmosphere that came with it, making him feel in family. Especially when one of his friends referred to him as 'dad' or 'daddy' instead of hyung, as a joke. Even Wonho who was same age as himself had called him that; it was only Kihyun who acknowledged him as such but never said it himself.

"Here, eat this while you grill the burgers," Kihyun fed him provoking the maknae line to cheer and pester them as if they were their parents and had just kiss in front of them.

Hyunwoo smiled at Kihyun's cheeks getting pink because of the teasing. And so he joined their children game by opening his mouth for Kihyun to continue feeding him.

Only the rappers had schedule for the rest of the weekend so the other members went to bed later after cleaning up.

Hyunwoo had been checking some things on the phone they all shared until their first win, when he heard some noise coming from the kitchen. It could be one of the members getting a late night snack, so he decided to let it go.

Half an hour later, the leader went out of his room to get some water before sleep only to find a small figure cuddling over itself on one of the kitchen chairs.

"Hey.." Hyunwoo announced his presence with a soothing tone, but even then the other guy got startled. "Kihyunnie?"

"Yes?"

Hyunwoo decided to let the lights off when he noticed something weird on the younger's voice.

"What's wrong?" He went around the table to face Kihyun, who profusely avoided his gaze, tying to cover his eyes with his bangs. He had been crying.

"It's nothing; I couldn't sleep.. I- Hoseok hyung stayed in Changkyun and Minhyuk's room..."

Hyunwoo frowned at that. He never imagined Kihyun could have any trouble sleeping alone. He wondered if any of the members knew about it.

"I see," it may be better not to ask further. "Do you want to come to my room?"

Hyunwoo didn't really think about his proposal when he had already offered. But Kihyun immediately nodded, so he couldn't take it back now.

The leader was the only one who didn't have to share a bedroom, so his room only had one bed. "I forgot to bring a glass of water.. Get comfortable, I- I'll be right back."

When Hyunwoo came back, Kihyun was already laying in bed, but he was still trembling. Hyunwoo wasn't very sensitive to cold, so even if the weather wasn't exactly warm he slept with no more than a sheet and thin cover, so perhaps the smaller was cold and not crying.

It was a bit awkward to get in the same bed as Kihyun, but Hyunwoo was worried and would do anything to comfort his members. So he left his clumsiness behind and dared to bring the small figure of his friend closer to him by his waist.

"What are you doing?" his voice barely a whisper.

"You can tell what's bothering you, I'll listen. And if you just want to cry, I'll be here and won't ask, so you can just cry."

"...I don't want to wake any of the guys up."

Hyunwoo manhandled Kihyun so his face was now hiding on the eldest's chest. "I'll be here when you wake up." He held him tight when the main vocalist finally let go and started sobbing.

The teasing they received the next morning seemed to be endless and more creative than ever, but from that night on, the mother and father of the group got closer to each other.

It was still shocking and unbelievable when they arrived to the dorm.

Monsta X had finally got their first win.

They had already thanked their monbebe, and even went out with some of the staff to celebrate. But now that they were back home, reality was hitting them again. They gathered in the living room to chat and remember good and bad moments from their journey.

Kihyun kept glancing at Hyunwoo the rest of the evening, the leader getting curious at what the younger was thinking of that was making him smile like that.

One by one the members went to sleep on their rooms, leaving Hyunwoo and Kihyun to clean up the disaster left on the floor. The leader helped washing the dishes while Kihyun put some things away, but he hadn't finished yet when a pair of arms sneaked around his waist.

"Hi," Kihyun greeted leaning his chin on the dancer's shoulder.

"Hey."

Kihyun stepped back without saying anything else, so Hyunwoo turned to look where was he going. The smallest held his gaze at the same time he pushed himself up to sit on the counter behind him. Hyunwoo slowly exhaled air watching the smirk on Kihyun's lips.

Unconsciously, the leader let down the spoon he was cleaning and walked over to his band mate. He stopped a few steps away from the counter, so Kihyun took his hands and pulled him closer until he was standing in between the shorter's legs.

"Congratulations on your first win, Monsta X's father."

Hyunwoo seemed to have forgotten how to talk, only a small hum came from his throat.

"You know something?" Kihyun whispered on his ear. "The kids are sleeping..."


End file.
